


Taming the Beast

by LemonLimeMaid



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Intimidation, Lust, Seduction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonLimeMaid/pseuds/LemonLimeMaid
Summary: Zero goes missing after returning from a hunter's assignment. Yuki decides to go find him and ends up getting much more than she bargained for.





	Taming the Beast

I sighed heavily, my eyes wondering to Zero's empty seat for what must have been the hundredth time. He still wasn't there. I knew something was wrong; I hadn't seen him all day. I turned to stare out the window as the teacher droned on about math. I could feel Yori's eyes on me, giving me concerned glances out of the corner of her eye as she took down the teacher's notes, but I didn't know what to tell her so I pretended not to notice.

Zero had been gone for the last three days for a hunter's assignment. There were rumors among the human students about gangs attacking the nearby cities, but everyone else knew the truth; it had been vampires.

A large group of Level Es had invaded a small town not far from the academy. Zero and a few other hunters were sent to help take care of it, but by the time the reinforcements came, there had been very few survivors. Eventually, the Level E's were slain and the memories of the surviving humans were erased. Although there were many lives lost, the threat had been eliminated for now.

Zero had returned late last night. I saw him walk through the academy gates, making his way across campus towards the dorms. There seemed to be something off about the way he'd been walking, but I thought it to just be my imagination. I had helped the headmaster prepare all of Zero's favorite foods to welcome him back home, anxious to hear more details about what happened with the Level Es and to see for myself that he was alright… But to my disappointment, he never came for dinner.

Breaking my train of thought, the bell rang signaling the end of class. I stood, gathering my books, smothering a yawn, and bidding Yuri a quick goodbye. I swiftly headed to Zero's bedroom. Mustering all the courage I had, I knocked on his door.

There was no answer.

"Zero," I questioned, knocking a little harder this time. But there was still no answer. "Zero, I'm coming in," I warned before grasping the handle and opening his door to reveal his empty bedroom. I sighed in frustration, wondering where he could have gone.

I spent the next hour and a half searching for Zero. I checked the bathroom, the infirmary, the headmaster's quarters and his office, the horse stables, and all of our classrooms... All of the usual places. He seemed to have disappeared. I collapsed in defeat against the hallway wall and let my body slide down to the floor in exhaustion. Sitting against the wall, I sighed heavily and wondered if he had been sent away on assignment again. I didn't have the chance to dwell on it long before I saw headmaster approaching me with concern in his usually cheerful features.

I stood up in alarm. "Headmaster, where is Zero? Is he alright?" I asked eagerly.

Kaien's grim gaze met my worried ones before he let them drift closed and proceeded to rub his temples as if he had a headache. "Yuki, I'm afraid Zero isn't doing well." The headmaster continued before I could inquire further. "He was attacked and severely injured on his last assignment. He's lost a lot of blood. Upon his own request, he has been locked up in the Academy's dungeon for the time being. I don't recommend you going to visit-"

As soon as I had Zero's location I was already sprinting down the hallway. The headmaster called after me. "Yuki, please be careful!"

It wasn't long before I reached the door that led down to the dungeons. I hunched over, huffing to catch my breath, my chest heaving up and down. I had run as fast as my legs could carry me and now they felt like a puddle of jello. Composing myself to the best of my ability, I slowly opened the door with more effort than it would normally require for anyone else. As soon as I managed to pry the door open, anxiety overtook me. I could hear Zero's labored breathing, groaning as if he were in a lot of pain. My heart beat picked up as I began to descend down the stairs, taking each step slowly and quietly so that he wouldn't detect my presence.

"Go away, Yuki." Zero demanded almost threateningly.

I winced at his intimidating tone and sighed heavily, but of course I didn't listen. I came down the last few stairs and turned the corner to see Zero slumped shirtless against the cold stone wall of his cell, anti-vampire chains securing him in place. The chains were secured above his head with little slack and didn't allow him to sit down, so he was leaned limply against the wall for support instead. Sweat glistened on his body despite the chill. He looked a lot worse than I had imagined. A blood-soaked bandage was wrapped around his torso and there were smaller but less serious wounds covering the rest of his battered body. He trembled in pain, trying to control his rapid breathing. I caught a brief glimpse of his glowing red eyes before he bitterly turned away from me, but he couldn't hide his elongated fangs.

"Damn it Yuki," he cursed angrily, "Can't you just listen to me for once?" There was slight desperation and pleading in his voice, but it was concealed mostly by annoyance. It was enough to let me know he was concerned for my safety. I knew I should probably feel more frightened than I was, but I didn't care. I wasn't afraid of him… Not even a little. I trusted him with my life, even now when bloodlust was making him crazed and delirious. I had faith that he wouldn't hurt me, as foolish as it sounded.

Scooping up the cell keys from the hook in the wall, I brought it to the keyhole of his cell. I opened it just enough for me to slip through and shut it again behind me.

Zero straightened, his body shaking as he pressed himself to the wall as if to put more distance between us. I could see Zero begin to get restless and uneasy, "Yuki, don't come any closer." This time his voice wasn't of annoyance but of fear. His jaw tightened and he visibly swallowed, "Please." I paused at the word 'please', and his shamed but pleading bright red eyes lifted to meet mine. He was resorting to begging…

"I mean it Yuki," he warned, "I won't be able to control myself this time." His voice had a dark, husky tinge to it that sent a chill through my body. He was afraid of what he might do and maybe I should've been too. My heart began to pound in my chest at the implied danger and adrenaline seemed to make me feel weak, but I still wasn't afraid. I encouraged myself to calm down. I knew my increased heart rate probably wasn't helping the current situation, seeing as he could probably hear my pulse and the increase of blood pumping through my body.

"I trust you," I said simply, and despite his warnings and protests, I approached him. I proceeded to remove the jacket of my school uniform and let it slide to the floor. His fangs were now bared, his expression incredibly menacing... like a predator would eye its prey.

Cautiously, I reached up and grasped the chains that were holding his hands prisoner above his head. This put my neck within biting distance as I reached over him and I could feel his labored breath on me, but he didn't pursue it any further. I knew once I freed him he would take my blood, but that was what I anticipated. Once he satisfied his thirst, his wounds would heal faster and he'd go back to normal.

His sharp eyes followed my every movement as I finally managed to unlock them and he was free from his bindings. He let his arms fall slowly, his shadow hanging over me in an intimidating manner and his red eyes piercing. I took a hesitant step back, a tingling feeling running down my spine for some reason.

"You shouldn't have freed me," he said huskily, in a threatening tone. He tried to grab me and flustered, I tripped over my own feet. I winced when my bottom painfully hit the cold stone floor.

Before I had sufficient time to register the extent of the pain, he was above me. His body crept over mine, forcing me to lay back on the chilled concrete, crawling over me almost seductively, although his expression indicated otherwise. Eyes locked on mine, his hand found mine and pinned it firmly in place beside my head. My other hand pushed weakly against his bare chest in protest. I could smell the coppery blood from his wounds, the familiar scent of his hair, the salty smell of sweat, and maybe even a faint hint of faded cologne. I felt tingly all over my body, my cheeks heating at the wetness gathering between my legs. My heart thudded wildly, and I shut my eyes. 'I'm not scared,' I told myself. 'I'm not scared, I'm not scared…'

Just then, I felt his hand caress the side of my face and then intertwine with my hair before roughly yanking it back to expose my neck and my back arched out of instinct. I couldn't help the surprised, pained gasp that escaped my throat. I soon felt his hot, labored breath on my bare skin. My body was trembling beneath him, but somehow it awakened a desire in me. I ignored it, as I always did when he took my blood.  
His fang brushed teasingly against my neck before I felt their sharp points mercilessly break through my skin and sink deep into my flesh. I bit back my scream of agony, tears flowing freely now. He had gotten a little rough in the past, but he had never bit me so hard before.

"Zero, please," I begged and squirmed under his iron grasp, I broke one hand free and began beating against his chest for him to release me but it didn't seem to faze him. I could hear him drawing in gulps of my blood and swallowing it. I was beginning to realize Zero's true strength… How deadly he could be… I was at his mercy at this very moment, and he could very well decide to drink me dry. But in the end, I wasn't afraid… Because I don't think I would mind he drank every last drop of blood my body had to offer, as long as it meant he would get to live. I would willingly give him my life, if it meant he could keep his own.  
Zero pulled away after what felt like an eternity, a trail of blood running down my collarbone and inching down to the top of my breast. I briefly wondered if he was back to himself yet before a deep blush appeared on my cheeks at his hot, wet tongue running up the beginning of my small cleavage and trailing back up to my neck to clean the blood off.

I shifted uncomfortably under his assault, trying to resist the natural urge to lift my pelvis to grind against his. My body instantly felt as if it were set on fire as his hands began to explore. He released one of my wrists, his palm and fingertips brushing down the length of my arm, the side of my breast, the smooth planes of my stomach, down my hip stopping at my upper thigh. His hand lightly squeezed the flesh of my upper leg before his hand reversed its path and slipped under my skirt to rub the thin, moist material of my cotton panties.

I swallowed hard, my body trembling against his. His thumb rubbed my clit through the fabric of my underwear and I found myself biting back cries of pleasure.

I fought harder but he held me down easily and kept me from escaping. My free hand was against his bare chest as I attempted with all my might to push him away. That's when I realized the smoldering look in his red gaze as he stared down at me. I could tell that he wasn't himself.

Maybe I'd been too distracted to notice when exactly he'd freed himself from the restraint of his pants but I suddenly felt him firmly positioned at my entrance, the thin fabric of my panties the only thing preventing the intrusion now. My heart was pounding and yet felt as if it had stopped. "Please, Zero, stop!" I cried in a panic, struggling desperately in a last effort to snap him out of whatever animalistic vampire trance he'd fallen into.

I felt him push my panties to the side and the flesh of his member was pressed against my moist slit. I gasped in pain as the tip of his length pressed against my opening, sliding inside of me ever so slightly. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. It was no use trying to fight it. I knew I wouldn't be able to escape, and I wasn't ready for what he was about to do. He had warned me not to come near him, not to free him… and I didn't listen. But instead of regret, I decided to force myself to accept the inevitable. A cold dungeon floor wasn't exactly what I had imagined my first time being like, let alone doing it with a blood-crazed Zero.

He sank deeper into me slowly, forcing my walls to fit around him. He lifted my hips to draw me closer and in one solid thrust, he finished sheathing himself fully inside of me. There was a strange pressure where he was poking the end of my passage. I felt liquid seeping out where our bodies were connected. More tears prickled at my eyes, but I held in my sobs or any evidence of pain. I heard him groan above me and adjust himself, his eyes clenched shut probably from how tightly our bodies fit together. I found it difficult to focus on anything other than the pain and unfamiliar intrusive feeling of his solid length stretching my passage over him. He began to slip in and out of me, his movements gradually building up speed when my body finally allowed him to. My blood and juices lubricated his thrusts.

When the brief initial pain subsided, I found myself enjoying how good he felt inside of me and the pleasurable friction of his movement. My mind should have been screaming for it to stop, but my body craved for him to keep thrusting into me as deep as my tunnel would allow, hitting the perfect spot over and over again. I found myself lifting my hips on my own to meet his thrusts, moaning in uncontrolled pleasure. I couldn't hold it in anymore and I briefly worried that someone might hear or find us or maybe even pick up the scent my blood, but I could hardly bring myself to care at that moment. With every thrust, I could feel pleasure building up inside of me, threatening to explode any second.

Suddenly Zero began thrusting harder and faster into me, almost desperately. He moaned needily, and I knew he was close too. Soon, tremors of pleasure washed over me and racked my body and I felt Zero go tense above me as my walls tightened around him, trembling as he continued to thrust. With one deep final thrust, he let out a strangled gasp. I felt his cock spasm inside of me and his sticky juices spill forcefully into me.

When he was finished, he nearly collapsed on top of me. We were both breathing hard, sweat making our bodies sticky and our hair stick to our forehead. He seemed to have instantly fell asleep, but I laid awake staring up at the dungeon ceiling, dazed and unable to fully wrap my head around what had just occurred. I tried not to think about it, but negative thoughts began to creep into my mind.

Would Zero remember what happened when he woke? How would this affect our relationship? Would we just pretend like it never happened? Or… would the two of us continue to be intimate? I had my initial doubts, but I wasn't completely opposed to doing it again. If I were completely honest with myself, there had always been a sexual tension between Zero and I, but… I never allowed myself to give it much thought before. Was it merely a physical attraction that we shared, or could I have feelings for him, beyond that of friends? Maybe I do have some romantic feelings for Zero, but… where did that leave Kaname? Maybe Kaname wouldn't even want me now… The thought that I was no longer a virgin entered my mind, but I pushed all the bad thoughts aside and looked to Zero's relaxed, slumbering face. I fondly brushed his damp silvery bangs from his handsome features. It seemed as if the monstrous beast inside of him had finally been tamed… at least, for now.


End file.
